In the chemical, biomedical, bioscience and pharmaceutical industries, it has become increasingly desirable to perform large numbers of chemical operations, such as reactions, separations and subsequent detection steps, in a highly parallel fashion. The high throughput synthesis, screening and analysis of (bio)chemical compounds, enables the economic discovery of new drugs and drug candidates, and the implementation of sophisticated medical diagnostic equipment. Of key importance for the improvement of the chemical operations required in these applications are an increased speed, enhanced reproducibility, decreased consumption of expensive samples and reagents, and the reduction of waste materials.
Microfluidic devices and systems provide improved methods of performing chemical, biochemical and biological analysis and synthesis. Microfluidic devices and systems allow for the performance of multi-step, multi-species chemical operations in chip-based micro chemical analysis systems. Chip-based microfluidic systems generally comprise conventional ‘microfluidic’ elements, particularly capable of handling and analyzing chemical and biological specimens. Typically, the term microfluidic in the art refers to systems or devices having a network of processing nodes, chambers and reservoirs connected by channels, in which the channels have typical cross-sectional dimensions in the range between about 1.0 μm and about 500 μm. In the art, channels having these cross-sectional dimensions are referred to as ‘microchannels’.
In many microfluidic applications, dilution of chemical compounds, with a diluent is desirable or required. However, precise mixing of one or more chemical compounds in a diluent is often difficult, due to the difficulty in accurately controlling and calibrating the amount of compound or diluent in the dilution process.